Just a Party
by Brindle Curran
Summary: What happens when Adam likes Clare, Clare likes Adam, but she also likes Eli?  Well you know what they say about girls, we can be confusing!
1. Just a Party: Chapter One

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone!(:**

**So here is another little one-shot... I was actually thinking on whether or not to turn this into a two-shot?**

**Hmmm, well enjoy reading!(:  
**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"It's Saturday night, friends are over, and there is an equal amount of people here. C'mon Jenna, have some fun!" KC said, pulling her down on the ground next to him. Jenna, KC, Eli, Alli, Clare, and I were having a small get together and Alli came up with the idea to play spin-the-bottle. Oh joy, I thought sarcastically.

"Who's going to spin first?" Alli said looking around at everyone while she put the bottle in the middle. No one spoke up, so Alli closed her eyes and played eenie-meenie. Her finger landed on Eli, who just shrugged and reached down to spin in. Seconds past and the bottle came to a slow, creeping to a complete stop; right on Jenna. Eli looked at Jenna, whose mouth was dangling open, obviously not believing what she saw. Eli, wanting to be the funny one, spoke in a deep voice like Elvis, when he said, "Pucker up sweet thang." While everyone laughed, including me, Eli and Jenna shared their moment and a new spinner was chosen.

"Adam! You spin!" Jenna said smiling at me. I sighed and spun the bottle as hard as I could, wanting it to be a while before it stopped; no one in this group was someone that I was actually interested in, except for…

"Clare?" I said looking at her in amazement. She looked down, blushing. I looked at Eli, who was staring at me with a puzzled look on his face that seemed to scream, why-haven't-you-kissed-her-already? I gulped, and Clare looked up at me. I moved closer to Clare, who had done the same; we paused inches away from each other, our foreheads almost touching.

"Clare, you don't have to," I was cut off by her gentle lips crashing against mine. The kiss was so innocent, so sincere, so, well, Clare; yet, there was something there. Longing? No, excitement? Nah, what was it? Well, whatever it was, it was defiantly there. It felt like minutes had passed, not seconds, before I finally broke off the kiss and pulled away. "Whoa." I whispered quietly to where I knew only I could hear it. Clare giggled and I looked at her. Did Clare and I just really….? She smiled when she looked at me, and I quickly looked down. "I'll be right back." I muttered, quickly getting up from my spot and racing out of the room and towards the stairs. The last thing I had heard was Clare telling KC to spin. I walked up the stairs and to the bathroom, just staring at the door after I walked in. I hope that the whole thing down stairs hadn't had blown it with Clare; I mean, I like her. Kind of even more then a—my thoughts were cut off by three rapid knocks on the door.

"Yeah?" I called, just waking out of my daze.

"Dude open up, it's Eli." I unlocked the door and Eli stepped in, shutting it behind him. He smiled when he shoved his hands into his coat's pockets, and just stared at me for a moment. He cocked his head; a maniac style grin crept its way over his face.

"You like her, don't you." He said and I studied myself in the mirror, fixing my bangs that fell to the side and replaced my hat.

"Who, Jenna? Oh alright man, what are you on?" I laughed nervously, knowing that's not at all who he meant. Eli shook his head, and laughed also.

"You know who I meant; Jenna shouldn't even be able to count as single, with her always making out with KC and whatnot."

"True." I nodded and turned to him. "But she's a total bimbo—any fool she got with is just as much of an idiot as she is. No offence towards her…." I trailed off walking towards the door and placing my hand lightly on the knob. "So, should we get back to the party thing?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Not until you answer my question; do you like Clare." I sighed.

"Of course I do; she's one of my closest friends. How could I not?"

"Adam." Eli said sternly. Seriously, would he just let it go? He'll probably make fun of my actual answer anyways…

"Yes." I whispered just low enough to where he had to ask 'what?'

"I said y-yes." I stuttered on the last word afraid for him to here it, than looked down.

"Sweet." He said, and I snapped my head up. Had I heard him right? Did he just say sweet? No way.

"Urh, why?" I asked totally confused.

"Don't tell her I told you this, alright?" I nodded and hung onto every word that he said.

"She likes you; she told me herself when we were hanging out the other day." My mouth shot to the ground, this night was completely unbelievable.

"Yeah right; thanks for yanking my chain. I can't believe you actually had me fooled!" I pulled the door open, and rushed out into the hall before I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

"I'm not joking. You want to know how it's true?" I nodded, folding my arms. "Go down stairs, and ask her to go outside with you; when she says yes, and trust me she will, go to the field and ask her if she liked what you two did. After that, everything is up to you two." Without another word, I turned around and went to go get Clare.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Clare's POV~**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Adam, will you please tell me why we're standing in the middle of my field at ten o'clock at night?" I laughed, and looked at his beautiful face that glistened under the moon light. He was silent, just looking at the ground while my laughs drifted through the night and calmed down. Minutes could have passed while I was just staring at him, waiting for an answer; the only movement from him was when he placed his hands on his hips and hung his head down. "Adam." I whispered walking closer to him, wrapping my hands around his wrists. "What's wrong?" He looked up taken by surprise at how close I was.

"Clare…." He started, looking at me. "I um… I don't know how to say…." He choked on his words, and shook his head looking down once again.

"Say what?" I asked confused, what was so big?

"I don't know how to say it in words; every time I try, I suffocate. Like a big lump is stuck in my throat." Hmmm, I thought about another way that he could tell me… Or show me.

"Adam, show me."

"What?" He asked slightly moving his head upward.

"Show me what you can't say. You know, what you keep choking up on." He shook his head and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You wouldn't like it; you'd probably freak out and never talk to me again."

"I promise I won't. Please, please, ple-'' Adam's lips crashed against mine, before I could even finish my sentence. I was defiantly surprised, but after a few seconds my eyes fluttered shut. His hands had left mine and found their way to the small of my back; while mine traveled up to his face gently cupping it. He pulled away first just like he had done when we had been playing the game, but kept his face next to mine. I slid my hands down to the collar of his shirt pulling him closer to me, and I smiled.

"I like you Clare; and the only way I could have even begun to show you was that; that kiss." I nodded, smiling as thoughts of Adam and me as a couple danced through my head.

"Then I have something for you to do for me." I said, not wanting to open my eyes.

"What?" He said, by the tone of his voice confused.

"If you don't want to go out, leave and don't say a word to me; just leave me standing here by myself. But if you do…" I started. "Then kiss me."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**DUN-DUN-DUN.**

**Cliff hanger!**

**Alright, so I know the idea or Adam and Clare getting together probably isn't that appealing to some of you?**

**But there is going to be a MAJOR twist so don't worry!**

**Then again, if you like the thought of Adam and Clare together, you should tell me in a review?**

**Please no bashing(:  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**~Brinny**


	2. Just a Party: Chapter Two

**Author's note: Ello everybody! **

**I'm back the the second part!(:**

**So, like I said, there will be a twist... just not in this chapter:)**

**OH, and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read:D**

**So with everything said that I can think of right now, enjoy reading:D**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

***Recap***

**"I like you Clare; and the only way I could have even begun to show you was that; that kiss." I nodded, smiling as thoughts of Adam and me as a couple danced through my head.**

**"Then I have something for you to do for me." I said, not wanting to open my eyes.**

**"What?" He said, by the tone of his voice confused.**

**"If you don't want to go out, leave and don't say a word to me; just leave me standing here by myself. But if you do…" I started. "Then kiss me."**

***End of Recap***

I took backwards steps, fearing whether the answer that Adam will give me was one that I would enjoy. He just said that he liked me, so why wouldn't he? Then again, if we were just friends that would also be good enough for me; I also knew that Adam had stated before he had an eye on someone... Could that be me? Or was it her? Or maybe even him? I took a deep breath and counted to three in my head before closing my eyes, my hands balling themselves up into little fists with anticipation. 

"Alright..." I said through a choked breath. I stood there eyes closed hands balled, for about three seconds before I felt a presence near. I fought the urge to open my eyes when I felt a hand roll itself around mine. Then, I couldn't take it. My eyes flashed open in a speed faster then I would have thought possible, to find not Adam, but Eli.

"Eli?" I said in a half gasp. "How did you... When did you..." I felt puzzled. Just a minute ago I had been standing in front of Adam, kissing him for goodness sake. Now, Eli's hand was wrapped around mine, and he was showing off his signature smirk. "Adam left." I said mostly to myself, when I removed my hand from his.

"Actually, Clare, he didn't leave. He just needs more time to think about it. You've got to at least give him that; you just put out a pretty big deal." Eli shrugged and shoved his hands deep within the pockets of his jeans.

"Where is he then? Is he hiding behind the tree? Did he go back inside?" I looked behind me and around the field not seeing him anywhere. I looked at Eli, who was staring at me intently focusing on something, I suppose.

"Clare, please calm down. You're inhailing like you just ran six miles without breathing." It took until then for me to realize that I hadn't been breathing normal. I guess being rejected by your best friend was a harder punch then I thought that it would actually be; even if you were okay with it. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my breaths like Eli had said. Hypervenalating wasn't going to make me feel any better about what had taken place. "Looks like we're just friends." I said under my breath as I started walking towards the house, Eli right behind me.

"Now come on, give him a chance. You know Adam, he has to think everything through most of the time. He's your friend Clare, I know it could hurt a little bit right now, but it will get better; no matter the outcome." I turned to Eli, getting a little mad that he was showing no emotion in his voice.

"Eli, you couldn't possibly know what I feel like right now! I could have just totally messed everything up with Adam! How would you feel if you could've just lost one of the only important things..." I didn't finish my sentence because I knew what he would say; Julia. "Oh my god, can I say or do anything right? Eli, I'm sorry, that wasn't a question that I should have said out loud, I just... Ugh!" I half yelled before opening the door to go inside. Tonight had gone from me almost having Adam, to me insulting Eli's. Yeah, I'm sure taking this well.

"Alli?" I called, and heard heels clicking on the floor.

"Yeah?" She said, noticing that I wasn't in the same state of happiness I was before I walked out about ten minutes ago.

"I need everyone to go home... Tonight, just, yeah..." I paused and placed my hand on my forehead before running it through my hair. "I just need everyone to leave." She nodded and clacked her way down the hall again. I sighed and sat down on the cream colored couch that was in the room, looking out the window. I stared for minutes on end, just wishing a stroke of luck would hit me sometime soon.

"So," I heard someone breathe through a sigh. "Does this mean that I need to go home too?" I looked over to see Eli propping himself against the door frame that led upstairs, arms crossed. I just sat there and stared at him, my mind growing blank. "Clare?" He said taking a step closer to me. I snapped out of my daze and walked over to him and grabbed him in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same with me, and I stood there comfortably. We stayed there until I heard voices flood through the hall and the front door open and shut. I pulled away, and looked at him.

"Eli, I know I'm being a real bomber here, but I think you really should go home. Normally I would let you stay, you know that, but..." He held up his hand and smirked.

"It's all good Clare. Just promise me that you'll call me or something if you need anything?" He said, lifting his head phones from around his neck and taking them in his right hand. I nodded and said bye as I watched him walk out the door. I huffed trying to let out any extra oxygen I had. I walked up the stairs, my feet dragging heavily behind me as the weight of the day crashed down on me. I plopped down on my bed after I entered my room and just burried my head in the pillow. I drifted off into an easy, dreamless sleep.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Adam's POV~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

I groaned and my hand smashed against the top of my alarm. I hated Wednesdays. I sat up and and ran my fingers through my hair, while my eyes adjusted to the morning day light that was seeping its way through the bedroom's curtains. Memories of last night played themselves in my head, unwanted. I really hoped that today wouldn't be awkward. I just needed time, and knowing that the person that I liked was ready to go out with me was shocking. I threw myself off of the bed and went to the closet picking out clothes before heading down to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water to maximum heat, and let the scolding water burn it's way down my back. Hmmmm, maybe I'd tell Clare my answer today? Maybe tomorrow? Myabe I just wouldn't tell her at all, and just leave her hanging? I mentally slapped myself for even thinking of the last one. Clare deserved an answer, whether I was wanting to give one or not. I threw my clothes on in a fast way before running out the room, nearly knocking Drew over.

"Hey, watch it!" He said as I passed him.

"Sorry," I whispered, knowing that he couldn't have heard me. I grabbed my backpack, yelled bye to my mom, and left the house. School was in about an hour, and walking there took about ten minutes, giving me some time to think about what I was going to do over. I watched my feet, moving one afer the other, and listened to the birds chirp. I sighed, my thoughts were so bunched together from racing through me so fast, I could hardly stand. I felt a mixture of emotions, sadness, anger, happiness, and quite a few others that surprised me. I turned the corner, stretching onto one of the few others until I arrived at my final destination. Clare was going to get my answer, she maybe mad about it because of what happened last night, or she may not have anything to say? I looked up from my feet to look in front of me and that's when I saw someone walking a few yards ahead; Clare. Why was she walking to school this early? Besides, she normally got a rides with Eli anyways. Did she stand him up?

"Clare?" I called, and the she turned around with widening eyes when she saw me. I jogged up to her still figure while she was still staring at me contently. "Not catching a ride with Eli today?" I siad as I hitched my bag up hight on my arm. She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Why not? You guys always ride together." She snapped her head up and placed a hand on her hip, and I looked into the eyes that had just been pinged with sorrow, now filled with fire.

"Adam what does it matter to you if I take a ride with Eli?" I shrugged taking in her appearnce. She was wearing a bublegum-pink dress with a light blue over coat. Her auburn curls dangling at the sides of her head, her bangs falling over her eye just a tad. Clare was beautiful, any guy would realize that. Well if they weren't surrounded by blonde bimbos who were on the cheer-squad. Clare shook her head and crossed her arms, after a few seconds of silence. "Adam listen, I'm still confused about last night, the things that Eli said about what happened, the-"

"What did Eli say?" I asked cutting her off mid-sentence.

"He said that you didn't leave, you just need time to think about what I had put out, that no matter what happened, you would still be my friend." I stared at her, and she switched her weight onto a different foot.

"He really said that?" She nodded. Then the emotions that I had been holding in, snapped in half. I took Clare by the elbows and kissed her lips, leaving no space between us any more. She let out a muffled gasp and then, slowly but surly, sank into me as we stood there enveloped in each other. This time, she was the one to pull away first and we opened our eyes at the same time.

"Is that... Was that your an-answer?" She stuttered, gulping.

"Yes Clare, it was." I watched as a smile krept its way across her face, her eyes lighting up. I chuckled as she hugged me, and squeezed her back. Clare and I together? I could get used to it...

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Huzah!**

**Second chapter completed!:D**

**And you know what... I think I'll make this a bit longer...**

**Twists are coming, BEWARE!:D**

**So with that said, please review!(: **

**(Nicely, and no bashing!) **

**~Brinny**


	3. Just a Party: Chapter Three

**Okay, so I've actually had this written for about a month or so… yeah I know.**

**Procrastination sucks; especially when your internet works like a turtle that doesn't have legs. .**

**Uh, this is in Adam's P.O.V., and since it's been a while since I've even read the last two chapters, I have no idea whose P.O.V. I wrote it in! Whoo! Sad, I know. xD**

**So, with that bit said, I hope this little chapter is alright. Even with the cliffy.:P**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

"Jerky?" I asked, holding up the bag towards Clare and Eli. Clare slipped her hand in quickly before bringing a piece to her mouth and Eli shook his head, deep in concentration for the project he was working on. We were sitting at the picnic tables near the basketball courts, just hanging out. "So," I started putting the jerky bag down. "Anything new?" I smiled as Clare looked at me with eyes full of joy, and she laughed…_ nervously?_

"Well, I got shoved into a locker earlier." She stated, taking another bite of jerky. I stared in semi-shock, how could she just say it like it was normal?

"Who the freak did that?" I asked, still staring at her.

"Adam, chill. It's nothing to get all worked up about."

"It is to me, Clare. Who did it?" I asked, getting suspicious; if she was really this hesitant to tell me, it has to be someone that I'm not that fond of, right?

"Well, uh, it was Fitz." He voice was lower than a whisper at the last word, but just loud enough to get Eli to snap his head up.

"Fitz? Why would he do that? And to you? It makes no sense." Clare shrugged and sighed.

"Not completely sure, but it doesn't really bother me that much. I mean, it was definitely a wake up call when you're getting your books and then bam! You're practically _one _of them; but its fine. Really." I shook my head, everything that she had just said, fueling the fire of hatred that burned in me. Best friend of girl friend, no one was to touch Clare. I got up from my spot, raging.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked, turning to watch me stride away. I waved him off, not even bothering to turn around to tell him.

"I'll be right back, promise." I called behind, as I made my way over to the football field; where Fitz was. As I found myself right in the middle of the four football playing jocks, I took a deep breath trying to keep myself from going off right there and then. Drew looked up at me, followed by glances of the rest of them. Getting up from the crouched position that he was in, Fitz brought the ball to his side and cocked his head to the left in a way any normal girl would swoon over; but I wasn't a normal girl, was I?

"What do you want?" He said, his swoon able face turning into a skeptical glare.

"To know why you shoved my girl into a locker earlier today." I said through gritted teeth as my hand, which was now a fist, went straight towards his lower stomach. He fell in over himself, a grunt leaving his mouth. I snapped my hand back to watch as he reclaimed his composure in time to take a swing as me, which I easily dogged.

"Oh, to slow!" I laughed as he snarled at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Drew and Owen holding back KC, who was obviously trying to help his little Fitzgerald.

"Do it again," I started. "And we're going to have bigger problems then we do now." I heard Owen scoff and I shot him a warning look; he fell quiet while I turned back to Fitz who was gazing with eyes piercing a newer, darker, shade of blue. "Got it?" I asked, more stern then last time.

"Whatever, you freak." He said before calling a list of numbers and he and the boys got back in their positions to start playing again. When I arrived back over to where Eli and Clare were sitting, I was welcomed with faces of shock, and by the looks of if, relief.

"What?" I asked, knocking my head to the side and trying to sound innocent.

"You just punched Fitz and got away with it!" Clare shrieked her eyes as wide as the moon.

"Did you expect me not to?" I said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"He's punched Fitz before, Clare." Eli said, piping in. "Anyways dude, I'm glad you didn't get the crap beaten out of you. That would have been a messy clean up." He smirked and clapped me on the shoulder while Clare just shook her head.

"Eli I don't want to picture Fitz beating up Adam; or you for that matter. Because I know for a fact that you would have rushed over there to help if Drew and Owen hadn't had held KC back, right?" Eli nodded, and she sighed placing her head on the table with a slight thud. I laughed at the two of them and Eli joined in, ruffling Clare's hair with his hand that wasn't holding his papers. I love my goofy friends and all the times that we have together. I played with the corner of my binder that was sitting on the wooden table, staring at all the pictures of the three of us that I had put in it. My favorite one was one that Clare had taken of Eli and I at the park, hanging upside down on the monkey bars acting like, well, monkeys. We'd pulled our ears out and puffed out our cheeks, our eyes just little squints. Then there was one of Clare the day Eli had dressed her. Black skinny jeans, black and white converse, a light purple shirt, and a Black Veil Brides hoodie to complete the look; altogether, she had looked pretty good in it all. I kept looking at the pictures, remembering all the memories for every single one, before Eli spoke up.

"Well, there's like fifteen minutes left and I'm out of stuff to do. I think I'll just skip the rest of the period, is that cool with you guys?" I nodded my head, and Clare looked up from where she had been resting and nodded also; her hair showing off the little patterns and indents that the wooden slab had left on her forehead. "Alright, cool. See'ya guys later." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking off towards Morty. I watched as he drove off and sighed, _I'm kind of tired…_

"So," Clare getting up from her spot and coming to sit next to me. "Already sticking up for me, huh?" She finished with a sly smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"Best friends or girl friend, I'll stick up for you." I shrugged and she laughed, pulling on her sleeves so they covered most of her hands.

"And how do I repay," she giggled. "My savior?" Now it was my turn to play a sly smile.

"I could think of a few ways…" My voice was drifted as I moved near her, even closer than before.

"Mmmm," she hummed, pressing her lips against mine in a loving manner. I smiled into it, and we pulled away after a minute or so, She bit her lip and smiled shyly as I ran my hand through my already jostled hair.

"Do you just wanna, like, leave for the rest of the day?" I asked, hoping that little miss St. Clare would be up for something like that. She nodded and we started packing our things, quickly leaving the school grounds. We interlocked our hands, fingers lacing into each other. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship, I could tell.

_** ~2 Months Later~**_

_** ~KC's POV~**_

It's been too long, I thought that they would have at least had a fight over something, but no. Not even a little tiff over something that's as pointless as ever, just zip. Zilch. Zero. I can't take it anymore; I have to let them know. I walked up the school's hallway to where Clare and Adam where standing totally lost in one another. I took a deep breath, fixed my beanie, and took the few final steps I had before I reached them. Adam whispered something into Clare's ear which made her giggle and Adam took a slight glance up, a goofy smile on his features until her saw me; he then uncomfortably and forced a small cough.

"Uh, hey." I said, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Hey." Clare said, as Adam's eyes drifted around the hallway. What the heck? Is he _nervous? _

"Would it be alright if I, uh, talked to Adam for a minute?" Clare's smile faded as she looked at him, while his head snapped forward, his eyes blazing a smoldering blue/green color.

"Why?" He asked, eyes never once leaving mine.

"I need to tell you something." I voice was choked, my breath being caught in my throat; _KC pull it together!_ I mentally scolded myself. KC Guthrie doesn't get nervous. Ever. It was just out of my character. Adam glanced down at Clare, who was looking as completely in shock as he was, before he shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"I'll be right back." He said to Clare before taking a step near me. I threw my head to the side, indicating that I wanted to go around that corner of the hall; out of Clare's hearing and seeing range.

_** ~Adam's POV~**_

"What do you need?" My voice was as cold as ice as we rounded the corner. I turned around and looking him in the eyes, which were portraying anything but the usual calm composure that they held. He cleared his throat, a raspy sound, his eyes twitching just the slightest bit.

"To talk to you." I scoffed when he said the words, my hands placing themselves on my hips.

"Yeah, I kind of got that. About what was more of where I was going with that last statement." God, why was I being so prude? He gulped and took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Clare."

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

_**Don't kill me? Kay, thanks.**_


End file.
